Überraschung Du wirst Vater
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Sanji bekommt die freudige Nachricht das er Schwanger ist. Wie wird der Vater reagieren? ZoSan


Titel: Überraschung – Du wirst Vater.

Autor: Risky/LadyLuck1006

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich mache auch kein Geld hiermit.

Warnung: Mpreg

Unnützes Kommentar: Ich danke meinem lieben Beta Azu Ohne dich klappt auch nichts.

„Du bist Schwanger."

„Ich bin was?"

„Du bist Schwanger. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger."

Sanji saß wie versteinert auf der Liege von Chopper´s Arztzimmer. Das durfte alles nicht wahr sein. Er und Schwanger?

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", fragte er vorsichtshalber noch mal nach.

„Ja, Sanji du bist Schwanger. Nur die frage ist von wem! Wir waren die ganze Zeit auf dem Schiff und du hattest doch mit niemanden Sex, oder?", fragte Chopper in seiner naiven art nach.

Sanji wurde rot bei der Frage. Klar hatte er Sex gehabt. Seit einiger zeit hatte er ein Verhältnis mit ihrem Schwertkämpfer. Wie sollte er das nur dem werdenden Vater sagen? Dieser würde dies nie akzeptieren. Sie hatten sich geeinigt, dass sie nur Sex hatten. Und nun dies. Was ein verdammtes Chaos.

„Naja…Sex hatte ich schon…und das nicht nur einmal…", murmelte er verlegen.

„Und mit wem?"

„…Zoro…"

„Was? Ich hab dich nicht verstanden. Jetzt red doch mal lauter. Ich werde es schon niemanden sagen."

„ZORO!", schrie er dem kleinen Arzt entgegen.

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte eine stimme plötzlich.

Entrüstet schaute Sanji zur Tür wo Zoro auf einmal stand. Chopper´s blick war auch nicht anders. Geschockt schaute er von Sanji zu Zoro.

„Was schaut ihr beiden so doof? Wunder Augenbraue ich soll dir von Ruffy ausrichten das du deinen Arsch in die Küche bewegen sollst.", meinte Zoro genervt.

Sanji sprang auch sofort wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und rannte direkt in Richtung Küche. Er wollte jetzt nicht in Zoros Gegenwart sein.

„Ist der Krank oder was? Sonst hört er doch auch nie auf mich. Wieso war er überhaupt bei dir?", wollte der Schwertkämpfer wissen.

„Nun ja…krank kann man nicht sagen…"

Überrascht schaute Zoro zu Chopper.

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Was?...Oh…also…wieso gehst du nicht raus an Deck? Es ist so schönes Wetter." ,lenkte Chopper vom Thema ab. Er wollte auf keinen fall das Zoro es von ihm erfuhr. Das war eine Sache die, die beiden untereinander klären müsste.

Zoro schaute den kleinen etwas misstrauisch an, aber verschwand dann auch ohne ein weiteres Wort.

/Irgendwas stimmt doch da nicht. Nur was? Wieso mache ich mir überhaupt über den dummen Koch Gedanken? Ich schlaf besser…, dachte er und begab sich an seinen Lieblingsplatz.

In der Zwischenzeit werkelte Sanji heftig in der Küche. Er versuchte auf andere Gedanken zu kommen, was ihm aber nicht so gelingen wollte.

/Ich kann es nicht fassen…Schwanger. Wie konnte das passieren? Okay…wie genau es sich zugetragen hat weis ich…aber wieso? Zoro wir ausflippen. Aber verheimlichen kann ich es auch nicht ewig. Er wird es früher oder später erfahren./

Wie in Trance bereitete Sanji das essen zu. Als alles fertig war versammelten sich darauf auch schon alle. Zoro musterte ihn recht skeptisch. Sein Verhalten gegenüber der werten Damen Nami und Robin war seltsam. Kein Kompliment, nicht mal ein Liebesgeständnis kam aus dem Mund des Smutjes.

„Sanji…ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Nami vorsichtig nach.

Der Angesprochene hörte nicht mal die frage. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken.

Fragend schaute sie in die Runde. Die anderen konnten sich sein Verhalten auch nicht erklären. Bis auf einen.

Nami schaute immer wieder zu ihm rüber, aber es kam keine Reaktion. Sanjis blick war bis alle wieder gegangen waren auf seinen Teller gerichtet.

„Sanji wir müssen reden.", meinte Chopper.

Erschrocken fuhr Sanji hoch. Das mit dem allein sein klappte dann doch nicht so richtig.

„Worüber?", wollte er wissen.

„Wieso bist du so traurig? Du bist doch mit Zoro zusammen, oder nicht? Er freut sich doch sicher auch über das Ki-„

„Nein! Er wird sich nicht freuen. Wir sind nicht mal zusammen. Ich bin ihm nur für Sex gut. Weiter nichts.", unterbrach Sanji den Arzt.

„Aber er hat ein recht es zu erfahren. Du solltest mit ihm sprechen. Vielleicht freut er sich ja doch. Versuch es einfach mal. Wenn du dir hier Gedanken machst und dich versteckst schadet das nur nachher deinem Kind.", belehrte Chopper ihn eines besseren.

Sanji seufzte laut. Er hatte er ja recht mit dem was er da sagte, aber so einfach war das nun mal nicht, oder doch?

„Na gut. Ich werde mit ihm reden."

„Das freut mich. Ich drück dir die Daumen.", lächelte Chopper und verabschiedete sich darauf.

Sanji saß noch einige Stunden in der Küche und redete sich mut zu.

/Okay…ich werde es ihm jetzt sagen. Er muss es erfahren. Ich hoffe nur da er nicht ausrastet…/

Schnell machte sich der Smutje auf die suche nach Zoro und fand ihn auch kurze zeit später an Deck.

„Zoro? Ich muss dir was sagen?"

Zoro drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

„Was willst du?", fragte er genervt.

„Also…weißt du…es geht um uns."

„Um uns!"

„Ja, um uns. Ich…ich bin…wie soll ich es sagen…ich bin Schwanger."

Zoro schaute ungläubig zu Sanji und fing darauf lauthals an zulachen.

„Schwanger? Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du ein Mann bist. Verarsch mich nicht."

„Ich verarsche dich nicht. Ich bin Schwanger und das auch noch von dir." ,meinte er nun sauer.

Zoro verstummte bei dessen Tonfall.

„Aber…wie?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Jedenfalls bin ich es.", abwartend schaute er zu dem Schwertkämpfer.

„Tja dann viel spaß mit dem Ding. Ich will es nicht. Ein Kind von dir…nein danke. Reicht schon wenn ich dich jeden Tag sehen muss. Wie wäre es, wenn du es abtreibst?", meinte Zoro gehässig.

Jedes einzelne Wort versetzte Sanji einen stich im Herzen.

„Ich brauch dich auch nicht um ein Kind großzuziehen. Das schaffe ich alleine. Ich wollte es dir nur sagen.", meinte er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Hättest du dir auch sparen können. Mich interessiert es nicht. Merk es dir."

Tränen liefen langsam seine Wangen hinunter. Es schmerzte so sehr.

„Ich werde das Schiff verlassen. Dann brauchst du dich nicht mehr aufzuregen.", waren seine letzten Worte bevor er ging.

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge. Sanji ging so gut es ging Zoro aus dem weg. Er zählte immer wieder eifrig die Tage bis er endlich von dem Schiff runter kommen würde. Bei dem letzten versuch abzuhauen hatte ihn Ruffy aufgehalten. Danach war er gezwungen der Crew zu erzählen was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Überraschenderweise reagierten alle gut auf die Neuigkeiten, was ihn auch freute. Aber die Tatsache das Zoro ihn so sehr hasste machte Sanji immer noch fertig.

Die weiteren versuche die Crew zu verlassen gelangen ihn wieder nicht. Immer wieder kam ihm jemand in die quere und zum Schluss musste er auch noch Ruffy versprechen das er bei ihnen bleiben würde.

/Dieser Spinner…der weis doch gar nicht wie es mir geht…, dachte Sanji sauer.

Zoro ging es die letzten Tage auch nicht besser. Er sah wie Sanji unter seinen Worten litt. Öfters übermannte ihn ein Gefühl dem er keinen richtigen Namen geben konnte. Das einzige was er sich eingestand waren die ständigen Gewissensbisse. Es tat ihm Leid das er Sanji so verletzt hatte. Er hatte sich mit der Tatsache Vater zu werden abgefunden.

Weitere Wochen vergingen. Sanji war nun im 5. Monat Schwanger und hatte schon einen recht dicken Bauch. Nami und Robin unterstützten ihn sehr in der Küche. Auch Lysop, Ruffy und Chopper halfen wo sie nur konnten. Nur Zoro hielt sich aus dem ganzen heraus.

Man konnte schon sagen das Zoro für alles zu stolz war. Das traf natürlich auch auf das entschuldigen zu. Immer wieder dachte er über den Koch nach. Aber er konnte nicht mit ihm reden.

„Wieso redest du nicht einfach mit ihm?", kam die allwissende Stimme von Robin.

Erschrocken drehte sich Zoro um.

„Ich weis nicht wovon du redest.", blockte er sofort ab.

„Du liegst ihm am Herzen. Sprich ihn einfach an.", meinte sie nur noch und lächelte.

/Das glaube ich eher nicht. Was ich zu ihm gesagt habe war grausam. Dabei will ich das Kind ja auch…, dachte er sauer über sich selber.

Am nächsten Tag sonnte sich Sanji gemütlich an Deck. Die Damen hatten ihn aus der Küche verbannt mit den Worten das er sich auch mal etwas gönnen solle.

Zoro war währenddessen auch an Deck und trainierte. So richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich jedoch nicht. Die Anwesenheit von Sanji machte ihn nervös. Seufzend gab der Schwertkämpfer es dann auf und ging in Richtung des Smutjes.

„Sanji…", flüsterte er.

Sanji schreckte auf. Er hätte mit allem gerechnet aber nicht damit das Zoro ihn ansprechen würde. Sie hatten die ganze zeit kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Was willst du?", meinte Sanji kühl.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Was geht dich das an? Wie wäre es wenn du mich einfach in ruhe lässt?", fauchte er Zoro an und ging zurück zur Küche.

/Na soviel dazu…, dachte Zoro enttäuscht.

Nach diesem kleinen Vorfall ging Sanji wieder wie gewohnt Zoro aus dem weg. Zoro selbst versuchte es auch nicht mehr mit ihm zu sprechen.

Die nächsten Monate vergingen. Das Kind würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Alle waren schon aufgeregt. Sie hatten extra an einer Insel angelegt damit er ungestört das Kind bekommen konnte.

Zoro hatte in der ganzen zeit oft nachgedacht über Sanji. Er war sich im Klaren das er ihn sehr mochte. Er vermisste Sanji.

/Ich könnte mich selber erstechen. Wir konnte ich nur so doof sein. Ich will ihn und das Kind./

Schlechtgelaunt schlenderte er durch die kleine Stadt. In einem Geschäft, an dem er vorbei kam, sah er Baby Kleidung. Neugierig ging er hinein, schaute sich alles genau an.

/Das es so viele Sachen für Babys gibt. Schon interessant./

Er schnappte sich ein paar der Strampler, Spielzeug und sonstige Sachen die er für wichtig hielt und bezahlte. Mit vier vollen Tüten machte er sich auf den weg nach draußen als ihm plötzlich Sanji entgegen kam.

Überrascht schauten sie sich an.

„Hast du dich wieder verlaufen?" fragte Sanji skeptisch nach.

Zoro schoss eine verlegende röte ins Gesicht.

„Nein…ich habe für unser Kind ein paar Sachen gekauft.", deutete er auf die Tüten.

„Unser…", hauchte Sanji ungläubig.

„Ja…ich hoffe ich habe nichts Falsches gekauft.", stammelte Zoro vor sich hin.

Sanji schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Was er da hörte war unglaublich.

„Danke…ich weis gar nicht was ich sagen so-„, erschrocken packte sich Sanji an den Bauch.

„Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt nach.

„Es ist soweit."

„Was?"

„DAS KIND KOMMT DU IDIOT!"

Aufgebracht schnappte sich Zoro ohne zu zögern Sanji und rannte los.

„Lass mich runter, Schwertfutzi. Ich kann alleine laufen. Ich will dich nicht dabei haben.", motzte ihn Sanji an.

„Halt die Klappe. Das ist auch mein Kind."

„Ach jetzt auf einmal. Das hörte sich aber mal anders an. Also lass mich runter."

Zoro blieb stehen und schaute Sanji traurig an.

„Sanji…bitte…lass mich dir helfen…ich…ich weis das ich einen Fehler gemacht habe."

Sanji sagte darauf nichts mehr und senkte seinen Kopf. Zoro zögerte nicht lange und rannte weiter.

Auf dem Schiff angekommen brachte er ihn sofort zu Chopper. Zoro machte den kleinen Arzt so nervös das er ihn kurzerhand aus dem Zimmer verbannte.

„Wieso schmeißst du mich raus? Das ist mein Kind.", schrie Zoro aufgebracht.

„Du störst nur. Ich brauche jetzt ruhe.", erklärte Chopper.

„Nein. Ich will zu Sanji. Er brauch mich jetzt.", wehrte er sich wieder.

Chopper seufzte und lies ihn wieder in das Zimmer.

„Sanji…ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Wonach sieht es aus? Ich habe diese verdammten wehen.", kam die nicht gerade freundliche Antwort.

„Sanji du musst jetzt pressen.", meinte Chopper.

Zoro nahm Sanjis Hand in seine. Er fühlte sich so hilflos.

„Ahhh…verdammt…", schrie Sanji und presste immer wieder.

„Weiter so. Ich sehe schon das Köpfchen.", grinste Chopper.

Sanji presste weiter, drückte feste dabei Zoros Hand.

„Du schaffst es. Mach weiter so.", flüsterte Zoro und küsste sanft Sanjis Stirn.

„Es schmerzt so sehr…"

„Schhh schon gut…gleich ist es soweit."

„Ah wir haben es geschafft.", kam dann auch schon die freudige Nachricht von Chopper.

Er wickelte das kleine Geschöpf in ein Tuch.

„So wer möchte die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?"

„Zoro…er soll es machen.", lächelte Sanji erschöpft.

Mir zittrigen fingern nahm er die Schere und schnitt vorsichtig die besagte Schnur durch.

„Ich untersuche jetzt erstmal euer Kind. Zoro du kümmerst dich solange um Sanji."

Zoro machte alles sauber und deckte Sanji zu.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er besorgt nach.

„Ja, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft. Was ist es denn?"

„Ein Junge." Grinste Zoro.

Sanji lächelte glücklich zurück.

„Wie wollen wir ihn nennen?"

„Hmmm…wie wäre es mit Nori?"

„Klingt gut." Stimmte Sanji zu.

„Sanji…es…tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten. Ich weiß ich habe mich nicht um dich gekümmert die ganze Zeit. Ich war nicht für dich da. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Wenn du willst könnten wir es ja…vielleicht miteinander versuchen…weißt du ich mein…eine Beziehung…also wenn du willst." fragte Zoro unsicher.

Sanji nickte nur stumm und zog ihn nah zu sich heran.

„Ja…ich verzeihe dir. Lass mich nicht mehr alleine.", hauchte er bevor sich ihre Lippen vereinten.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam dann auch Chopper wieder und sagte ihnen, dass dem Kind nichts fehlte.

Sanji hielt den Kleinen sanft in seinen Armen.

„Er hat die gleiche Haarfarbe wie du."

„Ja, aber die Schönheit von dir.", lachte Zoro.

Sie unterhielten sich die ganze Nacht über, teilten zärtliche küsse miteinander und kümmerten sich um ihren Sohn. Die Geburt von Nori brachte für beide einen Neuanfang und ein glückliches ende.

-OWARI-


End file.
